Truth or Dare: Werewolf Style!
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: DONE what happens when the pack plays truth or dare one night, during eclipse oneshot
1. Truth or Dare: Werewolf Style

**A/N my friend and i were really bored and really hyped up on suger and extremly over tired!!**

**i do not own twilight, the books or the movie sadly :`(**

* * *

Truth or Dare:

Werewolf Style!

"Hey Jakes! What's Up?" Embry asked me.

"Nothing really, wait there's a pack meeting overnight thing. Western Clearing. 5 o'clock. Got it?"

"Yep, see you there Jake," Embry replied while walking off. The rest of the day passed slowly. I kept thinking of how the guys would react to my idea.

When I got to the clearing everyone was already there, except Sam. I wasn't surprised, Emily hadn't been felling well the past few days. He was probably with her right now.

"Hey guys," I said, "Since Sam's not here why don't we take a break from the whole protecting the humans thing. Why, don't we play Truth or Dare. Well lets play dare or double dare, truth or dare is a girls game, but it still sounds fun. Right?"

"Oh, Jakey," Paul said with a really weird high pitched girl-y voice, "that sounds like a such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"`Cuz your not a girl, Paul!" Quil laughed.

"Jake, you are such a girl!" Jared told me, which won a round of laughs from the guys. Jeez these guys could be so mean.

"Well..um..Well you have to do it!" I told them trying to sound superior, "`Cuz I'm beta and I said so!" I said that I little worried. I mean they could beat me up. It was seven to one.

"Fine then, I'll go first," Brady said "Jake I bet you that you can't make a dozen pancakes without burning one!"

"No, Brady. That's not how you play they game. You ask me Dare. Or. Double. Dare. Then I answer with either dare or double dare. So then its your turn to tell me 'I dare you to...'"

"Fine Jake. Dare or double dare?" Brady Laughed.

"Double there so than I have to do it."

"K, I double dare you to go make a dozen pancakes with out burning one and bring them back so I can see." Brady has to be the worst dare or double darer ever!

I phased, so I would get there faster. When I got home, Billy was watching some fishing show on T.V.

"Hey Billy!"

"What are you doing home?"

"I have to make Brady some pancakes!"

"Why? Oh wait I don't want to know." I started looking around for the skillet and other stuff. I finally found what I was looking for in about five minutes. I quickly got the batter made and put about six pancakes on to the skillet. I waited till they look like they needed to be flipped. But when I tried to flip them they were stuck.

"Ugh, I forgot to put on grease." So I had to clean the skillet, make more batter, and put on more pancakes. These ones turned out okay, but I burnt three. Instead of telling Brady though I just ate them. While I was cooking I was thinking about how the guys were probably laughing at me right now. When I finished the pancakes I had a problem. How was I supposed to bring them back to the clearing? I ran here so...I guess I'll just drive. As I was pulling out of the driveway I remembered something important. So I ran back into the house to grab it. Now I'm ready. When I got back to the clearing everyone got real quite, the kind of quite that usually follows people talking about you.

"All done! See I didn't even burn them." I was annoyed.

"Looks good. Now give em here," Brady demanded

"That's alright, you can see them, so you knows there's a dozen and none are burnt. Now I'm going to eat them." I then pulled some chocolate syrup from my pocket, "Good thing I brought chocolate sauce! Nom Nom Nom." I finished my pancakes. "Now it's my turn....umm....who to choose.....who to choose....Colin! Brady! I dare you to wear capes for a week straight." Good thing I grabbed a couple of sheets from my house. I handed them to them. "Here you go."

"Er. Thanks," Brady replied.

"Sounds easy enough," Colin told me.

"Including patrols!" I told them.

"Okay,. My turn," said Colin "I dare Paul."

"Okay what is it?"

"I dare you to talk in a polish accent to the imprintees for a week."

"That's stupid."

"You still have to do it," I told him.

"Fine I'll do it, Jared. I dare you to make monkey noises whenever you see Sam for the next month." I laughed.

"Okay, but how do I do it when I'm phased?"

"In your mind," Quil told him, "D-uh!"

"Makes sense. I dare Paul and Embry to steal Edwards Volvo."

"Yeah," Paul said with an air pump, "A challenge!'

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Embry asked, "I mean what if we get caught?"

"Stop being a baby Embry," Paul told him.

"Plus if you guys get caught we'll bail you out," Seth reassured them. I laughed, yeah we're gonna bail them out, chh no! We all phased and headed over to the Cullen's. When we got there Paul told everyone to be quiet. Embry and Paul crept up to the house slowly. They opened the side door that lead in to the garage. Before entering the garage Embry flashed a smile and all we could see were his neat row of white teeth. Ten minutes later they came out with the car and we pushed it the half a mile of driveway to the highway (not hard with eight of us).After that Paul started to drive with Embry in the passenger seat. They got about a mile up the road till a cop stopped them, he said that they were speeding. Once we saw the flashing lights of the cop car Jared said in a low whisper:

"The popo are coming!" The cop turned out to be Charlie. At first Charlie didn't realizeit was Edwards car until he asked for registration, and found that the car was Edward's. It probably didn't help that neither of them had their wallets with them. It was hilarious watching him put them in handcuffs. I wasn't the only one laughing either when Charlie shoved Paul into the back of his police cruiser.

"Well than Colin and Brady it's your turn again pick someone," I said as Charlie drove away with Paul and Embry. I should have had Quill go, I'm afraid of what Colin and Brady might do for a dare this time.

They put there heads together, after about ten seconds they looked up with evil grins on their faces. I was a little afraid that they may choose me. They both said at the same time, "Seth dare or double dare?"

"Double dare I guess?"

"Sweet, okay we dare you to go and hug that blond vamp, um Rose," Colin seemed a little to happy with that dare it freaked me out a bit.

"What if Emmet disagrees with that dare?" Seth was right to ask that question I mean Emmet was huge even to me.

"Seth I'll go in with you. Trust me you won't get hurt," and I meant it. Cause if Seth got hurt on my watch, Sam would let Paul kill me (well when he got out of jail).

We all walked back to the Cullen's house, Seth and I going just a little bit slower than the rest of the pack. When we got to the Cullen's Seth and I went to the door and whoever of the pack that was left went back in to the woods.

Knocking is what most people do when they get to a door but, when you have a mind reader I guess you don't wait for them to knock. You just standing there looking like you were going to kill him. Well that's what Edward was doing to me.

"Hey Seth," Edward greeted nicely before turning to me, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE JACOB!" Edward did not seem very happy to see me.

"Seth wanted to know if he could talk to Blondie or whatever the hell her name is," I informed Edward and then he looked at me like I was stupid and like he wanted to kill me at the same had to have been hard to master.

"Rose will you come here? And Jake., I think Seth can speak for himself," Edward had to really hate me which I think is so funny. Blondie was there not even a second later with a look that suggested she smelled something bad. I took a very discreet sniff (**a/n unlike Bella in the twilight movie**). I didn't think that we smelled that bad.

"What Edward," Blondie said I had to laugh she looked so irritated.

"Seth would like to know if he can...Seth why do you want to hug her?" Oh so now who's talking for Seth I thought so only he could hear me. Edward galred at me, he really does not like me.

"Why would I want to hug a mutt?" Blondie asked seriously.

"Cause if I get this dare I might beat Jake and you don't like him" Seth said which I thought was stupid seeing I his leader tonight.

"Fine but only because I hate him" So they hugged for less than a second and it wasn't even a real one, just a little air pat thing. While we walked away we heard Blondie say:

"Ewww, I really need a shower!"

"Seth pick someone and make it a good dare were almost out of time," I said still kind of mad a him.

"Alright then Jake dare or double dare?" Seth asked me, this was such a waste of time they knew what I was going to answer.

"Double dare of course," I know the of course was not needed but they should have already known the answer.

"One sec, guy's come here," Seth said while huddling with the others. When they finished he said, "K Jake you have to streak in the Cullen's front yard., got it?" I felt uncomfortable seriously Bell sometimes stayed there with Alice (the only leach that's OK). What if she was over there today I would be so embarrassed. As we all turned to walk back Seth said, "Wait Jake I changed my mind," I looked hopefully, maybe I wouldn't have to do, "You need to go streaking all the way around their house." I looked down at my feet with a crestfallen look. The rest of the pack started laughing, I think it was at me.

I hate my life. Was the first thought that ran thru my head as I stepped on to the Cullen's lawn in my birthday suit.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Mmm, waffles," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I chuckled softly to myself, Bella has such weird dreams.

"Edward, don't take my waffles!" Yes really weird. _I hate my life._ Now whom could that be? Jacob Black. I gave a slight growl. I hated that man. Now I wonder what's he doing. I looked out the window just in time to see him run across my front lawn stark naked. I gave a swift jerk about to get up and yell at him. As I got up I guess I jerked Bella too hard and woke her up for she grabbed my arm and said:

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Jacob just ran across the lawn naked."

She gave a soft chuckle, "You must have been dreaming, go back to bed."

"But I can't sleep," I tried to tell her but she was already asleep.

Jacob's P.O.V

"I hate you all," were the first words out of my mouth when I met up with the pack back at the clearing.

"Jacob may I have a word with you?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the woods. As he stepped out Jared started making monkey noises, Sam glared at him, Jared stopped.

"Sure Sam, what about?"

"First off why is Jared making monkey noises? Second Why are Colin and Brady in capes? And third where are Paul and Embry?"

"I can explain!" I deafened myself.

"You better." Sam did not seem happy with me.

"Well...We all decided to play truth or dare while you were gone, and some of the dares are still going on."

"DECIDED!" Colin shouted.

"WE!" Brady yelled louder.

"ALL!" Jared shouted the loudest.

Of course when Sam's here Seth can talk. He is such a wimp, "No! You see _Jake _made us play truth or dare. And Embry and Paul are gone because they were dared to steal a car. And well, Charlie caught them and so they're in jail."

"Jake, jail really?" Sam questioned me.

"It was Jared's dare not mine!" I deafened myself.

"Jake what is you're problem? I hold you entirely responsible. You must fix this. Included bail Embry and Paul out of jail and returning the car." Sam yelled at me.

I will never play truth or dare again!

* * *

**hoped you liked it!! review plz!! i may do another one but with the cullens**


	2. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
